Jimmy Neutron (2018 film)
Jimmy Neutron' '''is a 2018 computer-animated sci-fi comedy film and a reboot/semi-sequel of the ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius franchise. The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies and O Entertainment, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It takes place 2 years after the 2002 series,'' The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'', and focuses on Jimmy (Debi Derryberry) trying to get his friends back together to stop a new and powerful enemy. The film was released August 3rd, 2018. The film received very positive reviews from critics. It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but ended up losing to Incredibles 2. Plot 2 years since'' The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'', Jimmy Neutron is now traveling across the universe with Goddard (Frank Welker), categorizing his extraterrestrial discoveries. But when he finds out that a mysterious other-dimensional being known as Twist plans to end all as we know it, he must team up with government agent Sam Shotgun (Nathan Fillion) and reunite his old friends in order to save the universe. Cast * Debi Derryberry as James Isaac Neutron/Jimmy Neutron and James Neutron/Twist * Nathan Fillion as Agent Sam Shotgun * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer and Eustace Strych * Jeff Garcia as Sheen * Frank Welker as Goddard * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * S. Scott Bullock as King Goobot * Paul Greenberg as Ooblar * Mark DeCarlo as Mr. Hugh Neutron * Megan Cavanagh as Mrs. Judy Neutron Production At San Diego Comic-Con 2015, while on the panel for the film'' Pokemon'', John A. Davis revealed that he and Nickelodeon were in early development of a sequel to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, ''saying "we're beginning to play around a bit with the idea." Talk was silent until, in early 2016, Nickelodeon Entertainment President Cyma Zarghami announced that the project was being greenlit and that O Entertainment was co-producing it. Tentatively titled ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2, How to Train your Dragon's Dean DeBlois was hired to write the screenplay along with Davis and Steve Oedekerk. DNA Productions was confirmed to be providing the animation for the film, making it their first project since reopening in 2012. In 2017, DeBlois announced a new title for the film, simply Jimmy Neutron, and that it would be a reboot rather than a direct sequel, taking place later than the show. Later that year, Davis described it as "a 'getting the band back together' story" and gave it a release date of June 20, 2018 (eventually changing to July 8th). By February 2017, it had been confirmed that the original voice cast, including Debi Derryberry, Frank Welker and Rob Paulsen, would be reprising their roles in Jimmy Neutron, and that Nathan Fillion had been approached for an unspecified role. In summer 2017, voice actress Tara Strong revealed on her Twitter account that she would appear in the reboot as Timmy Turner from The Fairly Oddparents, ''and from the ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''crossover trilogy, ''Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. In late 2017, Nathan Fillion's character was confirmed to be a government agent named Sam Shotgun. Release Marketing The first trailer for'' Jimmy Neutron'' was shown with DreamWorks Animation's The Flame Age in late January 2018. A more revealing look at the film was show at the 2018 Kids' Choice Awards, in which Jimmy and Goddard (GCI) came out on stage and introduced it themselves. In early summer, reruns of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''began playing on Nickelodeon's Gotta See Saturday in preparation for the reboot. Theatrical release The film was originally going to be released on June 20th, 2018. Early that year, it was revealed that the release date would be moved, to avoid competition with DreamWorks' ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World another film by DeBlois'', which premiered in theaters 9 days later. ''Jimmy Neutron premiered on July 8th in North America, and on July 16th worldwide, accompanied by the first teaser for Nickelodeon's blockbuster, The Nicktoons. Reception The film received very positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave it a rating of 92% based on 215 reviews, with an average score of 7.9/10. The site's consensus reads, "With grade-A animated action, a charming and humorous cast of characters and quite the twist in the end, ''Jimmy Neutron ''is an excitingly nerdy, super-powered revamp that is sure bring the boy genius back into the spotlight." Category:Nickelodeon Category:Computer-animated Category:2018 Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Movies Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Reboot Category:Sequel Category:O entertainment Category:2018 films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Films